Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus (* 23. November 1992 in Nashville, Tennessee als Destiny Hope CyrusNamensänderung Miley Cyrus’ – Fax-Ausdruck (PDF-Datei, 352 kB)) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin. Ihren Durchbruch schaffte sie mit der Fernsehserie Hannah Montana, in der sie die Hauptrolle spielte. Leben Familie Miley Cyrus ist die Tochter von Leticia und Billy Ray Cyrus. Sie hat mit Braison und Noah Cyrus zwei jüngere Geschwister sowie einen Halbbruder mit Namen Christopher Cody. Außerdem hat Miley Cyrus zwei ältere Halbgeschwister, die Brandi und Trace Cyrus heißen. Beide stammen aus einer früheren Beziehung ihrer Mutter. Miley Cyrus’ Vater Billy Ray hat nach der Hochzeit mit Leticia die Kinder Brandi und Trace adoptiert. Patentante von Miley Cyrus ist Dolly Parton. Kindheit und Jugend Bereits als Kind hatte Cyrus den Spitznamen Miley. Im Januar 2008 änderte sie ihren Vornamen offiziell von Destiny Hope in Miley. Zu Ehren ihres Vaters Billy Ray, der auch in der Fernsehserie Hannah Montana ihren Vater spielt, nahm sie zusätzlich den Zweitnamen Ray an.[http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20174585,00.html Miley Cyrus Makes Name Change Official] Miley Cyrus wuchs auf der Farm ihrer Eltern in Thompson’s Station (US-Bundesstaat Tennessee) auf und besuchte dort die Heritage Middle School. Überwiegend lebt sie jedoch mit ihrer Familie in Toluca Lake (US-Bundesstaat Kalifornien), wo diese ein Haus besitzt. Zu ihren Freunden zählen die Schauspielkollegen Mitchel Musso, Emily Osment, Ashley Tisdale, Taylor Swift und Amanda Michelle „Mandy“ Jiroux. Mit Jiroux betreibt Cyrus zusammen die Miley and Mandy Show auf YouTube, zudem ist Jiroux Backgroundtänzerin bei Cyrus. Seit dem Spätsommer 2009 führt Cyrus mit dem Schauspieler Liam Hemsworth, den sie bei den Dreharbeiten des Films Mit Dir an meiner Seite kennenlernte, eine On-Off Beziehung. http://newsdome.blogspot.com/2010/09/miley-cyrus-verwarnung-von-der-polizei.html Im März 2009 veröffentlichte sie ihre Biografie mit dem Titel Miles to Go.. März 2006] Karrerie Film Miley Cyrus begann sich im Alter von neun Jahren für die Schauspielerei zu interessieren. In dieser Zeit lebte sie mit ihrer Familie kurzzeitig in Toronto, da ihr Vater am Set der Fernsehserie Doc arbeitete. 2003 spielte sie die Kinderrolle Ruthie in dem Film Big Fish, wo sie im Abspann unter dem Namen Destiny Cyrus aufgeführt wurde. Im Alter von elf Jahren nahm sie an einem Casting der Fernsehserie Hannah Montana teil und bewarb sich sowohl für die Hauptrolle als auch für die Rolle der Lilly.DVD Rezension Cyrus wurde jedoch mit der Begründung, sie sei zu jung, abgelehnt. Im darauffolgendem Jahr bewarb sie sich erneut und bekam diesmal die Hauptrolle. Gary Marsh − Vorsitzender des Disney Channels − sagte, Cyrus sei aufgrund ihres überschwänglichen Wesens für die Rolle der Hannah Montana ausgewählt worden.[http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2006-03-23-miley-cyrus_x.htm Lifelong work pays off, says Miley Cyrus, 13 von Ann Oldenburg, USA TODAY, 23. März 2006] Musik Mit dem Erfolg der Serie Hannah Montana begann auch ihre musikalische Karriere. Cyrus war im Musikvideo von If Heartaches Have Wings von Rhonda Vincent zu sehen. Im Jahr 2008 veröffentlichte sie ihr erstes eigenes Album Breakout, das in den USA Platz eins erreichte. Des Weiteren sang sie zusammen mit anderen bekannten Sängerinnen im Rahmen des Charity-Programms Stand Up to Cancer den Song Just Stand Up.The Show – What’s new bei S'tand '''U'p To ('''2) 'C'ancer™ Außerdem trat sie mit John Travolta auf und sang das Lied I Thought I Lost You aus dem Soundtrack zum Trickfilm Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle, in dem sie die Filmfigur Penny synchronisierte. Zudem ist Cyrus auch auf dem Soundtrack von Hannah Montana – Der Film vertreten.Miley Cyrus: Der Film soll nicht das Ende von Hannah Montana sein Im Jahr 2009 war Miley Cyrus mit ihrer Wonder World Tour in den USA, England und Irland unterwegs. Die 58 Konzerte, die ausschließlich in Hallen mit über 18.000 Plätzen stattfanden, waren innerhalb weniger Stunden ausverkauft. Im Jahr 2010 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass das im Juni erschienene Album vorerst ihr letztes sein würde und dass Cyrus eine musikalische Schaffenspause einlegen wolle, um sich vermehrt der Schauspielerei widmen zu können.Miley Cyrus Stops The “Party,” Plans A Break From Music (englisch) auf idolator.com Diskografie → Hauptartikel: Miley Cyrus/Diskografie Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2001–2003: Doc (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen, verschiedene Rollen) * 2003: Big Fish * 2006: Hotel Zack & Cody (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x20) * 2006–2011: Hannah Montana (Fernsehserie) * 2007: Kuzco’s Königsklasse (The Emperor’s New School, Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen, Stimme) * 2007: Tauschrausch (The Replacements, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x05, Stimme) * 2007: High School Musical 2 (Cameo) * 2008: Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert * 2008: Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle (Bolt, Stimme) * 2009: Die Zauberer an Bord mit Hannah Montana (Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana) * 2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film (Hannah Montana: The Movie) * 2009: Zack & Cody an Bord (The Suite Life on Deck, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x21) * 2010: Sex and the City 2 (Cameo) * 2010: Mit Dir an meiner Seite (The Last Song) * 2011: Justin Bieber: Never Say Never (als sie selbst) Die deutsche Synchronstimme von Miley Cyrus wird üblicherweise von Shandra Schadt gesprochen. In dem Animationsfilm Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle wird diese Aufgabe jedoch von Luisa Wietzorek übernommen. Auszeichnungen → Hauptartikel: Liste der Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen von Miley Cyrus Im Jahr 2007 verdiente Miley Cyrus 18,2 Millionen US-Dollar.MONTANA’ ON A BIG $$ ROLL Im selben Jahr belegte sie Platz 17 der Forbes-Liste in der Kategorie bestverdienende Jungstars unter 25 Jahre.Der Spiegel 47/2008, Seite 178. Zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 erhielt sie Gagen in Höhe von 15 bis 25 Millionen US-Dollar und rangierte damit hinter Daniel Radcliffe (19 bis 25 Millionen US-Dollar) auf Platz zwei.vgl. Johnson, Wesley: Hollywood’s Top Earners. Press Association Newsfile, 23. Juli 2008, 4:38 PM BST Mittlerweile existiert eine Wachsfigur von Miley Cyrus, die als Leihgabe von Madame Tussauds bis zum 19. April 2009 in einem Wachsfigurenkabinett in Berlin zu sehen war.Miley Cyrus - Wachsfigur im Tourstress! Literatur * 2009: Miles to Go * 2009: Miley Cyrus - Two Worlds Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * Offizielle Website (englisch) * [http://www.hannahmontana-music.de/ Deutsche Website von Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus] * [http://www.spiegel.de/kultur/musik/0,1518,586953,00.html Die Keuschheitsgöre] – Porträt von Antonia Berneike bei Spiegel Online, 28. Oktober 2008 * *